Decisions After Lisa
by Village-Mystic
Summary: Jack was supposed to have Ianto killed after Lisa. But he didn't. In "Not Just A Drifter" Secret origin for Ianto Jones universe. Second Sequel to "The Seductions of Ianto Jones." Nicer but still not a romance story. Mature Readers Only!


**Decisions After Lisa**

In the "Not Just a Drifter" Universe, Ianto Jones has a secret, angsty origin that he can't talk about.

Second sequel to "The Seductions of Ianto Jones"

_Jack was supposed to have Ianto killed after Lisa. But he didn't._

* * *

If Jack were to shoot him, Ianto thought he might survive. If Jack were going to shoot him but hang around that would be bad, because he'd see Ianto survive. Ianto's Master had instructed him that anything short of beheading or disintegration would be repaired by the nanogenes that had permanently merged with his DNA. But Jack could freeze him which would be just as death, if he knew that.

Ianto knew he deserved death more than ever. The cybermen through Lisa's corpse could have destroyed the world. He had thought there was a chance. Ianto knew he couldn't know everything as much as he knew there was so much more that he didn't know. He'd really loved Lisa. Maybe it could have been true love if they spent enough time together. Coulda, woulda, shoulda. He should have known better once he started encouraging Jack to fuck him on a regular basis. He hated Jack. He liked Jack.

Ianto spent the hours packing up his apartment. After all if he were to be frozen for a few hundred years, Torchwood would treat his belongings as if he were a dead man. The pills. No, he wanted one last memory with Jack.

Damn it! When was Jack going to burst in and shoot him already. He'd been off the pills for six hours already, just missed one dose, really. But he'd already been on the lowest dose possible in part so he wouldn't have to sleep much.

He still had his needs, they were just barely controllable. He started stroking his crotch. The jeans would have to come off. He went into the bathroom to run some warm water in the tub and stripped, his cock hard and needy from the friction of removing his pants roughly. Wasn't going to last. He came into the toilet bowl and milked his cock with both hands, and dropped to his knees. He needed something more, and got out something that wasn't quite a hair-dryer. Battery operated, and with a little lube and a few minutes effort would be safely up his arse filling him and vibrating off the right nerve clusters as he slowly brought himself off again in the bath.

And of course as Ianto was stepping into the tub, he heard his front door open. Forgoing his pants, he struggled to get his jeans back on and over his hardening dick in the front, the end of the vibrator in the back. His channel was starting to feel very good.

He opened the bathroom door and Jack was standing there, quite as he expected.

"Jack."

"Ianto."

"Jack before you shoot me I want to have a last request."

"I'm not going to shoot you Ianto."

"You have to, Jack. I…"

They were of a height, though Ianto was barefoot, so he was looking up. Jack's pupils widened in lust upon seeing how blown Ianto's were.

"Ianto you want me to fuck you and then kill you? Not going to happen. You're going to have to live with what you've done."

"Jack. No."

Jack expected Ianto to reach for his gun on that, instead Ianto reached for his fly. Jack's penis perked up at the warm attention, the hand rubbing outside of his trousers.

"What Ianto! What do you want?" Jack leaned forward his lips almost touching Ianto's. Too soon! Jack thought.

"I want to fuck you, Jack." Ianto took a step forward and forced Jack to take a step back over the threshold of the bathroom and into the front room. "Jack I want to fuck you so hard." Ianto said his voice pitched low, choked with need. It was Jack. It wasn't the same as with Yvonne. He detested and used her. Jack. He hated Jack. He wanted Jack. Sometimes he admired Jack.

Another step. Ianto was guiding Jack backward towards the bedroom. Ianto put a hand on Jack's neck and slipped his finger into Jack's mouth. Jack sucked on it and Ianto paused in savoring the sensation. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Jack nodded. This wasn't going quite as he expected but he had the time. It wasn't long before the crossed the threshold to the bedroom. "Clothes off!" Ianto demanded.

This was so hot and so wrong, Jack smiled.

Before long it was Jack who was on all fours on the bed, and Ianto riding him for all he was worth. The lube Ianto had was tingly and Ianto was doing a great job at lasting. Jack was getting ready to come, and Ianto sped up, changed angles and oh so good they came together.

Was Ianto pulling something out of his ass… literary? It was large and moving. Ianto turned off the device and put it in a drawer.

"What was that about Ianto?"

"I wanted to have a good memory before you killed me."

"I'm not going to kill you Ianto."

"You're supposed to Jack." Ianto painfully gripped Jack's upper arms. "That's what's supposed to happen next."

"No, Ianto. What happens next is we start from where we are. House arrest for you, three days. Then let's talk again."

"Jack we were fucking."

"We're talking now."

"About how I think you need to shoot me to make things right. That's not talking."

"What if I say it is?" Jack moved in to kiss Ianto. They sat and snogged on the bed both getting excited again after about ten minutes of exploring each others mouths.

Ianto pulled away and silently got on his knees, showing Jack his entrance. Jack got out some more lube, rimmed Ianto until they both were nearly coming, and then climbed on board. Ianto made the most beautiful noises, and then they were both coming again.

Ianto collapsed onto the bed, Jack still inside him.

"So we're not talking yet?" Jack asked.

"Looks like. Besides I still hate you and want to kill you," Ianto said languidly, but staying put under Jack's weight.

Jack reluctantly pulled out and rolled over on to his back.

Ianto turned to his side, keeping his back to Jack. "That's why you have to kill me Jack. You have to."

Jack stroked Ianto's back and shoulders. "No, I don't. Torchwood is mine now Ianto. I make the rules."

Ianto's shoulders started shaking. He was crying. "I thought I was done with all of this," he said brokenly between sobs.

"Ianto, I'm in charge. You can't leave Torchwood unless I say so."

"It never changes. Jack. I have some anti-depressants on night stand closest to you. Would you pass them over?"

"What?"

Ianto turned to face Jack. "Jack I got a cyberman into the hub, you don't think I couldn't get myself some anti-depressants after Canary Warf? It's all I had to keep me together."

"Yeah, okay." Jack passed Ianto the bottle.

Ianto knew he'd be able to sleep if he took them now. Otherwise he'd be demanding Jack to fuck him again in a few minutes. He swallowed. There was so much he couldn't explain. He hated Jack. He kind of liked Jack.

###


End file.
